SCP-076
SCP-076 is composed of two parts - a 3-meter stone cube (SCP-076-1) and a being inside (SCP-076-2), who seems to be a Semitic human male. However, additionally to various arcane and occult tattoos on his body, 076-2 also differs from the average human with the ability to summon weapons out of thin air and the immense desire to kill. He is called Able, although his true name is Hevel-Ab-Leshal. Background SCP-076 consists of two components: a stone cube (SCP-076-1) and a humanoid entity contained within (SCP-076-2). SCP-076-1 is a 3 m cube made of black speckled metamorphic stone. All surfaces outside and within SCP-076-1 are covered in deeply engraved patterns corresponding to no known civilizations. Radioisotope analysis indicates that the object is approximately ten thousand (10,000) years old. A door is located on one side, sealed with a lock 0.5 m in width, surrounded by twenty (20) smaller locks in a circular pattern. As of yet, none of the keys have been found, making the door impossible to lock once closed. Interior temperature is approximately 93 Kelvin, and cannot be altered by any means, internal or external. Directly in the center of the room is a 2.13 m tall stone coffin, held in place and sealed shut by several chains of unknown make and substance, which are attached to the inner corners of SCP-076-1. SCP-076-2 resembles a lean Semitic human male in his late twenties. Hair is black, and eyes are gray, skin tone olive. Subject is 1.96 m in height and 81.65 kg in weight. Numerous tattoos depicting arcane and occult iconography are present all over the body (mostly in the form of leering demonic faces) and ranges from subtle to openly ostentatious. Subject, when encased inside SCP-076-1, is technically dead. However, occasionally SCP-076-2 will awaken, effectively "reanimating", complete with all vital processes needed to sustain a living human being. Subject will then attempt to leave SCP-076-1. If successful, subject will enter a trance state and seek out the nearest human being, ignoring all other living things in the process. Upon coming into contact with living humans, SCP-076-2 will enter a rage state in which it attempts to engage and kill all human beings encountered. To date, only the subject's death has been shown to be effective in ending these rampages. Stats Attack Potency: Unknown | At least Wall level, likely Small Building level (Can easily rip apart metal.) | At least Building level, likely Large Building level (Fought SCP-682.). Multiverse+ level with blades (His blades are drawn from the same power source as the Thorn and are implied to be the same force, which reset the infinite multiverse) | High Dimensional Level '(Damaged the Tree of Knowledge - from which all of creation stems - and shattered Hahkama, who fought against Yaldabaoth, who - in turn - was stated to be capable of destroying every dimension in existence, of which there are at least 196,884. Defeated Moloch and left him depowered, Moloch being a god in service to the Scarlet King. Made Nahash the Serpent, the guardian of the Tree of Knowledge, flee in terror. Challenged the Scarlet King and caused The Flood, which reset the Multiverse.) 'Speed: Immobile | Superhuman (Can clear a distance of 64 meters in 3 seconds.) with at least Supersonic+ reactions (Can swat bullets out of the air with a steel rebar.) | Superhuman with at least Supersonic 'reactions (Shouldn't be slower than his article canon) | '''Immeasurable '(Comparable to the Broken God and Yaldabaoth, who fought a war outside of time and space.) '''Durability: Likely City level (Survived the detonation of a nuclear warhead that obliterated an SCP facility). | At least Wall level, likely Small Building level (Can survive multiple .50 caliber BMG rounds to the head.) | At least Building level, likely Large Building level (Took hits from SCP-682.) | High Dimensional Level Hax: Reliant Immortality (Whenever he is killed, he reappears within SCP-076-1 and is reformed. This process, however, can last anywhere from 6 hours to 25 years.), Self-Sustenance (Can survive for over an hour without oxygen.), Summoning (Can summon bladed weapons to his person as he wishes), Space-Time Manipulation and Reality Warping with The Thorn (Reset the Multiverse) Intelligence: High (Has shown great knowledge in human anatomy, military tactics of open warfare, metallurgy, and the care of livestock. Also known several languages including English and ancient Sumerian, which he prefers.) Stamina: Possibly Infinite '(076 has repeatedly shown to have more endurance than a human, such as when he fought SCP-682 despite suffering nigh-lethal wounds or brushing off gunfire. During his original life, he fought the Daevas for 33 years.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Weapon Summoning: SCP-076 has shown the ability to summon bladed weapons out of thin air. He does not create them, instead pulling them from a miniature dimensional rift in his cloak. The weapons are made of a non-reflective black material and vanish after losing contact with the owner. So far, the weapons he formed include the following: a two-handed claymore with a chainsaw-like spinning blade, a one-handed sword, a mace with whirling spikes, an axe and enormous scissors. Can summon bolas as well as bombs and explosives. *'Pain Immunity:' Popped his shoulders back into place with a shrug and reset his shattered elbow manually. Does not seem to act like pain and injury bother him in any way. Once fought SCP-682 for almost an hour, even after losing half his leg, an arm and portion of his brain while also having his stomach cut open. In the same fight, decided to use its own entrails as weapons. Key SCP-076-1 | Article Canon | Extended Canon | Hevel-Ab-Leshal Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Fought SCP-083-D for an extended period of time, who managed to lift a metal box that required a forklift to carry. Speed/Reactions None notable. Durability/Endurance *Capable of withstanding bullets. *Survived attacks from SCP-682. Skill/Intelligence *In his original life, tore off Qayin's arms and defeated the god Moloch, the Horned King Crowned in Shame. *Killed the group of archeologist that discovered SCP-076-1 and escaped, avoiding capture for 3 years. *Fought on even ground against SCP-682, although ultimately lost. *Was part of Project Able, which was responsible for creating a strike force with him in charge. *Reset the multiverse. *Fought SCP-083-D. *''Blew himself up just to attempt to kill SCP-682.'' Weaknesses *Extremely violent and bent on killing. *If he finds someone he deems 'worthy', he will attempt to actively seek them out. If the subject dies beforehand, Able will become dormant for some time upon hearing about their demise. Sources *Credit for Art used *SCP Foundation Wiki (Backstory) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: *Vs. Geralt of Rivia - Geralt's Profile Category:SCP Foundation Category:Male Characters Category:Monsters Category:Wall Level Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Small Building Level Category:Multiverse+ Level Category:Immeasurable Speed Category:Building Level Category:Large Building Level Category:Sword Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Characters Category:Supersonic+ Category:High Dimensional Level